


Safe in your arms

by MyShipsAreCanon



Series: Jaehyungparkian stories [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Incidents, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, side dopil, sleepy!Jae, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipsAreCanon/pseuds/MyShipsAreCanon
Summary: It's been a long day. Travelling, packing and unpacking again, something was just fated to go wrong. In this case it's Jae's carelessness that gets in their way of just laying down and going to sleep peacefully.~Or the one where Jae spills champagne all over his pajamas and has to wears Younghyuns.Also feauturing a dorky Sungjin, just wanting his friends to be happy





	Safe in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm still in a very good mood because of Christmas, I decided to post this. I hope you like it  
> Love F.

Twelve hours on a plane, not having enough space for his long limbs and a seemingly homophobic stewardess telling him he's not allowed to sleep in Younghyuns lap made Jae understandably cranky. But the fact that they had to wait over an hour for their luggage and another forty minutes for their cab to take them to the hotel after that disastrous flight, it put the young man in the worst mood ever. He was annoyed, dissapointed, but most of all he was tired.

His boyfriends shoulders practically invited him to lean down a little and place his heavy head on them. But he couldn't do that. At least not yet. When they were in the safety of their hotel room, locked away from the outside world, they could do whatever they wanted, but in the moment it simply wasn't possible. Younghyun was talking to the taxi driver and both of them had no idea how he would react to a gay couple, so they refused to share any contact that could be seen as more than friends.

Sungjin, their overprotective dork of a friend had originally wanted them to stay at his house, where they could 'float around on their gay cloud' as he called it, but his cousin Wonpil had had an accident only two days before their flight and Sungjin stayed with the younger man at the hospital, so they had booked a hotel far away from the airport last minute. But Sungjin wouldn't be himself if he would do nothing extra cheesy for his two friends, that decided living overseas was a great idea roughly ten years ago.

For their first visit in over three years, he arranged a bottle of expensive champagne to be at their rather shitty hotel room. It was kinda an apology for not being able to pick them up from the airport but also a celebration of their love. Whenever the two males would see their friend, he would do another really romantic thing for them. When they had married seven years ago, Sungjin wasn't able to be with them on their special day, only celebrating with them over FaceTime which his cousin and strangely Wonpils friend Dowoon had joined.

Younghyun had been over the moon over the 'two lovebirds getting it on' and Jae had scolded him to keep his gay under control and stop seeing every thing through a rainbow coloured filter. Not all best friends had a thing for each other.

Even though these best friends were attached at the hip and rarely seen without each other. Two years later Wonpil had admitted that the two friends were in fact a couple and Jae had pouted for half an hour when his husband had called him out for being wrong.

He was pouting right now too, but for a completely different reason. He just wanted a good cuddle from his husband, but Younghyun was busy talking to the young lady at the front desk. There seemed to be a problem with their room reservation and after five minutes of waiting, Jae had had enough. He marched up to the counter and starting ranting to the female in fast, almost not understable English. But his husband understood him. Instead of even trying to translate everything Jae had said for the confused lady, he turned his husband around, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into his chest.

Although the other was slightly taller than Younghyun, he still managed to push his husbands head onto his shoulders and caress his back, while whispering sweet nothings. He knew in what a mood Jae was when he was tired and it won't get better until he falls asleep, cuddled close to the human teddy bear that was his significant other.

Jae let out an exhausted sigh and tried to curl even more into the smaller frame of Younghyun. His husband had started talking to the lady again, but he didn't really knew what about. He just wanted to find a bed, throw his lanky body on it and sleep. He almost fell asleep, standing in his oversized sweater next to Younghyun but thankfully the problem with their room got finally fixed and his husband directed him towards the elevator with a strong arm wrapped protectively around his waist.

It didn't take longer then a minute but Jae whined after they finished maybe half of the way to their room on the third floor. It was way to long and Jae was exhausted. He wanted to sleep. Younghyun, bless his soul, took pity on his almost asleep husband and took the others luggage in one and his warm palm in his other hand. He even let Jae lean on him with all his weight when he opened their door.

A bottle of champagne was placed on the small table in front of the couch and it made Younghyun smile because he knew it must've been from their friend. But sadly Jae wasn't as observant and he took his luggage from Younghyuns hand, throwing it on the couch and it hit the bottle. As good as the others reflexes were, he couldn't stop the sparkling sweet alcohol from spilling all over Jaes bag. When the older realised what had happened, he started cursing the world for being so cruel to him and if he had been a few years younger he might have thrown a tantrum. It made his husband smile a little before walking towards Jae and taking his hands, that were previously swinging around in rage, and pulling him towards the bed. He made the other change out of his comfortable but still not enjoyable travel clothes and while Jae grumbled something under his breath, Younghyun took the time to clean everything up and bring the spoiled clothes in the bathroom to let them dry. Almost everything, expect for a pair of socks that miraculously survived, was wet and smelling of champagne. It was a thing that could happen to Jae and Jae only.

When he came back into the room he saw the taller man curled up under the blankets in nothing but his boxers. He scoffed slightly before walking over to his bag and taking out his pyjamas and sweat pants. It was way too cold and he wouldn't let Jae sleep without anything on. Putting on the sweat pants and deciding he was warm enough to sleep without a shirt on, he walked over to his husband and bend down to lightly brush his cheeks, the easiest way to wake the other man.

Jae grumbled a little at being woken again, but his unamused frown soon turned into a rather desperate face, crawling out from under the blanket to get as close to Younghyun as possible. This needy side was one Younghyun didn't get to see very often but appreciates and loved even more. 

He carefully pulls down the blanket, leaving Jaes bare legs covered while he helps the other sit up against his chest. Putting the pyjama top on Jae was a struggle but it was worth the comfortable little sound Jae let slip from his mouth as he cuddled closer to the man that was keeping him warm.

As much as he loved everything about Jae, the uncomfortable whine he let out when his legs got exposed to the cold air in the room when Younghyun lifted the blanket, it wasn't one the younger man wanted to hear. He worked as quick as possible, tugging a warm and sated Jae into a big pile of blankets only a minute later. He had wanted to go to the bathroom to wash his hands before bed, a weird habit he had developed in college, but the head on his chest, belonging to his wonderful sleepy husband made him stay, cuddling a human burrito called Jae.


End file.
